Friendship is Ninjas
by Bendelsohn
Summary: The time of the Princess is at an end. The old empire will fall, and the age of shinobi will begin. Only one thing stands against this fate: Twilight Sparkle. oH gOd whaat es happenyng tO me i cant write thO hEl[p
1. Chapter 1

Friendship is ninjas

By Bendelsohn

Chapter 1: eetchi

It was anice day.

Twilight was very tired. She had been training all day in the yard because she had a black belt in 19 martal arts and super-blck belts in 12 more. She was so tired that she almost stopped training because she wanted to but if she did celesta would be all mad so she didn't. She was just finishing her pony-justsu techneeks when rainbowDash appeared.

"Come with me Twilight I have something important to tell you."

So she went with rainbow das and Twilight used her magix to grew wings and flew away with her.

When They got there celeshtia was angry like :(. She said "Twilight my moist faithful student there are ninjas in enqurestria and I need you to stop them and stuff because you are like the best at fighting ninjas"

"but I don't want to im scared!" said Twiliht because she did not like to fight,

yo have no choice" said celestoa "and don't be scares because you will have appljack to help you.

So Twiligt and applekacj went to fight the ninjas. It was a long road to find the ninjas that was very dangerous but it was ok because they were the best at fihting and beat up all the danger. Whem they gots to the end they didt see the ninjas.

"wher are ninjas!" said applejack.

"twilight was quiet but then she siad they are everywhere but we cant see them becuase they are ninja"

Suddenly a million ninjas appeered in front of them.

Twlight said they were hiding in the trees the whole time I knew it!

And so there was fighting and applejack used her apple kung-fu to kick the ninjas with apples and twilightused magic laser beams to shoot the ninjas dead.

"THARS TO MANY OF THEN!" saiid applejack "USE YER SPECIL TEQNIQUE!"

ANd twilight said ok and began ther move. Magical energy went up to her horn as she charged her laser. Thwere was energy everywhare and it was super bright! there was so much energby that if twilight had been waring a shirt it would have exploded but she wasn't because she is a pony who doesn't usually wear clothes!

Everypony stopped fighting to see the amaazing magic beeing made by twilight! A big ball made itself on her horn thta looked like a ball of yarn or a beach ball only made of magic!

She said an incantation "shiani, shitanomigi, migini, AH!"

and then she either said shoop da woop or kamahameha but I can't decide which and then she fired the biggest lazer applejAck had ever seen . And then She killed all the ninjs. But applejack got hit by the really big laser beam too because she was fighing the ninjas and couldnt get out of the way. Twolight was sad and felt really bad and rushed over to see if she was ok.

"go on without mee" said Applejack as she died from laser burns.

But then twilight used a revive spell and applejack was alive again and this made her very happy so she thanked twiliht and they left to see selectia again.

Chapter 2: nih

"Why didnt you tell us how many nijas therewere?" asked twilight angeredly.

"I didn't know! all I knew was that there was ninjas I did not knoe how many!"

"That's not a good excuse said Twilight. We deservd to know and applejack almost died and it would have been really bad because of you."

And Celestia knew she was right. She sighed and said "I'm very sorry twilight but thwre are more ninjas to kill. I'm proud of yu for fighting all those ninjas before so you can have something to help you as a gift." And she gave her a swornd. The sword looked very very old and smelled like magic.

"This as an old magic ssword. It will help you fight ninjas now go and do it! For Equestria!"

So she took the sword and put it in her saddle bag. The she went off with apple jack to fight more ninjas.

Chapter 3 san

Twilight and applejack fought a lot of ninjas together and they becam very good friends. But applejack never really trusted twilighjt because she killed her and she was still mad. So one dya she told twilight because she is an honest pony and deosn't like to keep secrets.

"Twataght, I'm still mad at you for killing me even though you brought me back to life. It hurt a lot and yo could have waited for me to stop fighting but you didn't and you should apologize please."

This maed twilight very angry, almost ads much as celestia was like :(.

"Applejack you are all selfish and stuff for wanting me to apologize for killing you and im not sure you are my friend anymore."

And applejack knew she was right so she said sorry and continued. But then more ninjas came and they had to fight. It was a long fight that made them very tired after it but it was better than last time because nopony died. Twilight got tu use her sword and it was very good at killing things with its ancient magicnaess.

Just as they thought the battle was over, the ninja boss came and said "I am ninja boss man! Prepare to diee!"

Chapter 4: yon shi or something

Te ninja boss man was really really stong. He had lots of aror and it hurt when applejack kicked him so she couldn't. And twilight tried to use he massive laser attack. But the ninja boss had to much armor and it didn't hurt huim so they didn't know what to do. Then Twilihgt saw an opening in his armor under his neck and she said "I kno what to do!" So shetook out the magic sword and ran at him. But he was really really fast and he got out of the way and broke the sword by punching it really hard.

"Haha! I have break your sword of ancient magicness! now I am unstoable!"

but Twilight had another the hole time so it was ok. Then he punched applejack in the face so hard it broked her neck and applejack was die.

"NOOOOOOO APPLJEACK :O!" cried Twilight as applejack died in front of her.

That made Twilight more angry than she had ever been like D:! She said "I WILL KILL YIU A MILLION TIMES IN YOUR FACE YOU BASTERD!" And then she got really powerful and there was magic all around her! She ran into the ninja boss at speed of light and stabed him 500000 times in the neck where the hole was and he died.

Then Twilight ran over to Applejack. She tried to do a revive spell but she coudln't becaue She was out of mana.s

"I'm so sory I ever doubted that you were my friend and this is my fault!" So twilight cried for 2 days but then got beter. And by then aplejack body had rotted so she couldn't bring her back and even though twilight stopped crying she was still really sad.

Chapter 5: goe

Applejack's funeral was very sad because it was raining and Twilight's friend applejack wasn't there because she was dead, Twilight was trying not to cry again very hard. Fluttershy was crying in corner and spoike was getting high from drug to cope wih his sadness. Everpone was very :(.

Just as they were about to burry Applejack somepony saw her move

"oh my celestia applejack is a zombie!"

And then twilight took out her sword and was about to kill zombiejack what suddenly it looked like the zombie ripped off its skins and everyone would have been all grossed out except there was no blood! It was just applejack in a costum that looked lik she hadrotted?

"Ah got yall gud these tahm didn't ah!"

And this made everyone very happy because she was never actually dead, and they laughed and laughed and lauhed.

chaper 6: epilogu

One day twilight and applejack were very old and good friends. Spike was die because he did to much drugs and fluttershy was twilight's student in being ninja. Owliscious wanted to be her studnt but coulnt because he is an owl. Flutrshy is doing very well because twilight is old now and that make her good teacher. Rainbow dah is now a meeseger for Celestia and is doing very well. She had tried to be a ninja too but was too loud. She always tryed to fly into danger insted of being stealthy and she got fired but Celestia gave her second shance. Pinkyy pie and the other who were never mentioned but still get in the epilouge are doing some stuff.

"So I'v been thinking applejack..."

"What is it?"

"I relly liek gingers."

"yes, they are god-like indeed"

And then big mac came over and twilight made bedroom eyes but nothing happene unitl big mac kissed her even though she waz old and ugy. And then appleack kicked her and they all laughed because it was funny.

Pinky pie came and said "Twiligt I have something important to tell you!"

So she went and pinky said "There are more ninja! We must pull yu out of retirement to figt them!"

And twiliht said "nope. My studnt flutershi will taek care of it :) ! Fluttershy! come here!"

And flutterhy came down

"You must take the ancient magic sword and fight the ninjas until you are old liek me! For equestria!"

Sand fluttershy said ok I will do it for equestria!

Just as she was walking away applejack walked up to Twilight.

"Twi, there's something I've been meanin to tell yah'..."

"What is it Applejack?"

Then Applejack bit Twilight's face off and she died in pain and confusion.

Applejack stood over Twilight's body, laughing quietly.

"hahaha... I was... A ZOMBIE NINJA THE WHOLE TIME!"

And Applejack went off to begin her reign of terror once more.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Friendship is Ninjas 2: The evilest Evil

FRIENDSHIP IS NINJAS 2: THE EVILEST EVIL

By Bendelsohn

Chapter 1: poni ga suki

Fluttershy was a sad ponie.

She herd about Twilight's deah and was cryin in her house. She hadt come out for three whole days! Twiliht was her teecher and she lieked her a lot but now that she was dead she couldt train anymore! She would be bad ninja forever and that would be bad because she wanted to be good ninja! Suddenly Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershu come out and eat food or you will dies!" said Pinkie.

"No I will cry forever because that is what good friend would do!" sayd Fluttrshy.

"No it is what bad friend is do!" said Pinkie "Now go and fight the ninjas befiore eberyone is die!"

So Fluttershy said ok pinkie and stopped crying and ate food so she woldn't starve and die. and then she said ok I need to tak to cestia now so she went to talk to celestia in canterlot by flying there with her wigs.

Fluttersgy was very tired on the way ther because she was not as strong as Twiiligt. She only had black belts on 13 martial arts and 6 super blac belts. She was also scare about what celistia would maek her do.

"What if shee maeks me fighjt 8 milleon ninjas!?" she said. "Or makes me do her ebvil bidding if she becombs evil!"

She get to CElesltis house in cantrlot. It was a big house that was also a catle and it made flutrshy feel small wen she loked at it. It was so big it almost had gavity but it did not. Fluttsershy went in and saw Celestia.

Celestia said "Fkuttershy, my new moist faithful student, I know you herd that twilight died and it makes me very sad as well. However, there is more ninja in equrstrias and we Dont know why. Please kill all the ninjas and save the world, and find out who killed twolight and kill them too please. This is a dengerous mishin so you can has Rarity to help you kill all the ninjas."

Suuddenly celestia cried.

"OH YOU REMIND ME SOO MUCH OF MY OLD STUDNT TWILIGT AND I DON'T WANT YU TO DIE I HOPE SHE TEACH YOU GOOD!"

And while Celestia was :( flutershy and rarity left to fight the ninjas.

Chapter 2: poni o futatsu or is it ni I don't know Japanese is hard

rarity and fluttershy went look for ninjas. Rarity only had 11 blak belts and 4 supr black belts but it was ok bvecause she had a super-mega-black belt in pony-wing-chun and that counts as like 4 black belts and she was also a samuray!

"Twilight said we must always use weapon to kill the ninjas!" Said fluttrshy

But I donot have weapon sid rarity because she left her samuray sword at home.

"Then yiu must be weapon!" say fluttershy!

Suddenly ninjas.

Chapter 3: Poni wa ninja ga kirai

The ninjas were not good ninjas becuase there was only 100 of them and rarity and fluttershy killed them all in 10 seconds flat. But then they got up and started attacking agin.

"O NO THESE ARE NOT NORMAL NINJAS! THESE ARE ZOMBIE NINJA AND WE MUST CUT OFF ALL OF THEY HEADS!" exlaimeed flutershy.

"IMMPOSSIBRU!"

So Fluttershy cut off they heads with her sword of ancient magicness that she get from twilight when she was not died and rarity did not kno what to do. She could not kick the ninjas because she is a lady-like pony and blood makes her hooves dirty and that would be bad! But then she remebered fluttershys adivce and she knew what to do and said "I KNOW WAT TO DO!" and she turnd her horn into a laser katana and cut all of the zombies heads off of them and made them dead again and they would never com back. When the fight was over there was a million gallons of ninja blood everywhere but not on rarity because she is a clean samuray pony!

Fluttershy said "that was super cool how do?" and rarity said I took yur advice and became a weapon! And fluutershy was really happy because she taght rarity liek twilit had taught her! And they laughed and laughed and laughed.

"but now i remember that twilight is deeeeeeead!" Fluttershy said in first person. And then she cried a lot and it made rarity sad to see her and everyone was :(.

Chapter 4: honto ga arimasen

"OH NO THATS TERIBLE!" SAid applejack, who was actually zomniejack but was wearing her not-ded costum. "zombie ninjas ah not expect that!" but she was a liar because she did expect that! she sent the zombie ninja to kill everyone but she did not tell them that.

Rarity said "I don trust trust her she smells like dead!"

"thats mean ans you should not say that! Just because someone smells dead does not maek them dead!"

And rarity knew fluttershy was right and she said sorry.

Applejack was scare for a sec but when she realized flutterhsy still lieked her so she wasn't.

And then applejack was like "there is ninja in everferee forest now! kill they!"  
And so they went.

Chapter 5: メアリースー

One day Fluttershy and rarity were killing ninjas in the Everfree Forest when they saw the most beautiful Stallion they had ever seen. He was an alicorn with bright red mane and a black coat and he had differen color eyes and he was cover in blood and not doing anything but looking super sad :(. He also has super-mega black belts in all the martial arts. Both rerity and Fluttershu instantly fell in love with him but they din't say it and started blushi. It was the most love that they had ever been in. They always new friendship but not love and it felt very strange because they were more in love with the staliin than they were in friendship with each other.

" Why are you sad and name?" asked rarity while still blushing because she was in so much love.

In the most amazing monotone voice in the universe, he said "I am sad becuase I am super powerful and noone understands me and Emoheart."

And as he sai this they all relized he was in the middle of a pile of 40000 dead ninjas. Everyon felt sorry for him and was in love with him because he was perfect so they took him home.

When they got home everyone was surpise because everyone was die. Fluttershy was :0 and rarity was D: and Emoheart said "This perfectly represent the melencholy of my entire life and I am a unique snowflake." and was T_T.

As the entered pontvile eveyting was destroyed and broken really bad! Ther was fire and ruble and flood everywhere!

Fluttershy said "I MUST KILL THE ON RESPONSIBL!"

Suddenly applejack said "I AM!" while stabbing a pony with kinfe with the fast hoofs. and everypony was very suprises because they thought appljak was good but really she was zonbie ninjas the whole time!

Flutir shy said "YOU KILL TWILIGHT YOU ARE BUTTFACE I WIIL DESTROY YOU UNTIL YOU ARE REALLY REALLY DEAD!" and she ran at him like twilight ran at te boss ninja but slower because she want as strong, but appajack was also too fast and kicked fluttershy really hard but not so hard she would die. Rarity brought her sword this time and it was 20 feet long and made of friendship. She swung but applejacc jumped over it and kicked rarity and made her face dity!

"Please help us with youer super-magic power!"

But Emoheart said "No I must broood my past b4 I can help because I am rlly sad!"

So the ponies said ok and kept fighting applejack. But apple jack was win and kicked them so hard they could not move.

"HAHAHA! YALL CAN NEVER BEAT ZOMBIEJACK UNTIL YOU LEARN TO FRIENDSHIP BETTER!" and then Zombiejack went to escape.

"I am done brooding now! But Zombiejack got away and that make me even sadder!"

And all the ponies were super sad that ponyville was broken and thet Emoheart was sad but they did not say because they looved him and wnted to think they were strong. But since he was perfekt he knew a spell that could telepots them to zombiejack so he did.

Chapter 6: Genzai jisei

Emoheart teleprots them to Zombiejack. When she sees them she is all surprised but is happi because she thinks she is can kill them now. Sflutterhi and RAriti draw their wepons and Emoheart is brooding and being increadbly sexy. Applejak lafs and take out a nife. combat is begin.

Flutershy and rarity have now learned to do friendship and wok togehter to figt. and try to win really good. Applejack is still wining thouh, because she is fas and strong. She can doge ther attacks and kick them and it hurts a lot! This makes them very fustraed! bUT They kep trying until rarity hits her with her 20 foot katana!

"OW! that was hurt a lot but this will be more pain than explosion!"

And then zombiejack jumps over rarity and is about to stab her when Flutrshy jumps into the nife and is stab by it.

"OW! I have save your life wit mine and now you must take zombiejacks even if she is ded!"

And Fluttershy is die.

Rarity says "OH NO FLUTTERSHY! I'M GOING TO-"

But she cannot finish because rarity is ded to because zombiejack stabs her until she dies.

Zombiejack says "And now for you, you amazingly attractive and flawless pony!" But when she stab him her knife is breks. Then Emoheart uses his super-magic to make the bigest explosion ever. The explosion was so super duper massive it is can be seen from spaec! And everythin close and far to the axplosion became nothing except for Emoheart because he maked the explosion and he is perfect and cannot be harmed. Everyting was bright. It was the biggest explosion in the history of explosions.

intermission: Watashi wa supesu ni imasu

Joe Spacepony really likd space. That was where he was and it made him happy. Enquestra had 4 moons and he was on the third moon. He had no reason t bein space, but he was boerd do he go to space. He brogt his space sut though so he didn't die of not having oxegen.

"Joe spacepony to commander I am in space right now." said Joe.

"That is good Please continue to be in space so we can learn space things! For Equestria!"

Joe Spacepony like space, but He liked equestris more, so he was suprised when it looked like it asploded.

"Commanders what happen!?" He said confusedly.

"Everything is explode! EVERYTHING IS EXPLODE!"

And Joe could only watch as the most fabulously gorgeous and perfect , yet still special and misunderstood explosion he had ever seen destroyed everything.

Chapter 7: poni wa Emoheart ga totemo suki

After the xploson Emoheart was the only thing left in world. Te explosion was so big that everypony died, except for Emoheart who is perfect. but it was ok because Emoheart used his super magic to unexplode everthing but zombiejack, who are now microscopic peeces of zombiejack. He also revived everypony who he had killed except zombiejack with his super-magic. Fluttershy and rarity came back to lyfe and then they were so in love with him that they both saiid "I LOVE YOU EMOHEART BECAUS YOU ARE THE PERFECT!" and Emoheart said "WHY DOES NOPONY UNDERSTANDS ME!" and he was dissapear. And so Rarity and flutrshty were sad and happy because their tru love had left them but everone was alive again so they went back to ponyville to have a happysad pary!

EVerypony came to the party and even though it was a happysad party it was mostly happy because pinky pie maed it and pinky pie is always happy! So all the ponies were celebrte the most happiest time of they life because they are not ded. Ghost Twilight and ghost applejack, but not zombiejack were also there. It made Fluttershy very happu to see twilite even if she was dead. Then Emoheart appeared and Twilighte fell in love with him and he fell in love with her and they were kiss and live happy forever after.

Chapter 8: epiloge desu

10 years after the figt with zombiejack Fluttershy was 10 years older and trained more so she had 21 vlack belt and 17 super black belts!. Celestia was die from zombie cancer so Rarity became te new overlard and she rules with iorn fist! ghost Twilight and Emoheart live happily together and will forever because Emoheart is perfect and dosnt age.

"I am so happy for yu too!" say fluttershy.

"Tank you! ^.^" sayd twillight.

"Now that someone understands me I no longer understand myself." said Emoheart emoly.

Suddenly princess Luna.

"Emoheart I need you to comewith me because I will tell you something imprtant."

So he went and said wat is it? And then they made out and then Emoheat gave all the royal gards acne and it was realy funny. And he wasnt cheating on ghost Twilight because Emoheart is perfect and cheatin is bad, so he was just making out completely platoniculy. And when they were done twilight came in and they all maked out together, because friendship.

TE END


	3. The Training of Fluttershy

Friendship is ninjas: the training of Fluttershy

By bendelsohn

Fluttershy did not know wht to be do.

She was feeling guilt because she killed a bear which is not kind at all. She told it to go to her for masage but it forgot to pay so she kill it. Out of respekt, she decided to do the respectfulll thing to do; Burn te body. Harry was a popular bear and lotsa ponys lieked him so whe hopped nopony saw her and she hoped it didn't hur when she snaped its neck so hard he was die. She started the task of begining to bun the body and it smelled bad and she almost stopped but she didnt.

As she was doin this another pony came. His name was dan Spacepony and he was really liked space but he also was friends with Harry the beaar. When he saw fluttershy burning Harry the Bear he said "OH NO I MUST TELL ALL THE PONY THAT YOU FLUTTERSHY ARE MURDER!" said Dan at top of his lugs and he ran super fast. Fluttrshy heard him and sayd

"Oh no no pony can kno!" and she went super duper fast to catch him! Dan was almost escaped when Fluttershy caught him. She did a backflip and a barrel roll and kicked him in his space face.

Dan said nooooooooooo tell my brother I died!" but then he died.

nOW Fluttershy was even more scared. She had killed a bear and a pony and she would be in troubles if anypony found out. She began to begin dragging the bodie away when it dissapeared.

"Wow my luck is amazing now I don't have to hide the body :D" said fluttreshy but then twilight came out from a bush and said

"no fluttershy that was my magics."

"Oh no you saw I must kill you too now!" said flutsershy

"No I don't want to turn you in! I have been watching you for a long time because you are good at fighting."

"But Im not good at figting I only hav 2 black belts!"

"that is because you donnot train but I can train you!"

"but you cannot train me you are too old!" Said fluttershy because twilight was old now.

"But old ponies are wisest so I am a good teacher!"

So fluttershy said ok and the training was to begn.

Twilight was a good teacher because she mad fluttershy do 50000 hoof-ups and 600000 crunches and this made fluttershy really strong! Twilight also trained her for 5000 hours in pony-jutsu because she was the best at pony jutsu! By then fluttrshy had 4 black-bets in pony jutsu! She also tried to learn apple kung fi but twiligt was not good at apple king-fu so she only got black belt.  
"Ok fluuttershy today we will train with swords. Please go there and pick up sword."

So fluttershy went and picked up a sword.

"Now swing the sword!"

And fluttershy did. She was the most best sword swinger twilight had ever seen! She could swing left and right and backwards and stab! And then Tluttershy said did I doit right?

"yes you do it right! You are

the best sword swinger in Equestrias!"

And fluttershy was happy so the had a party but it was a short party because ninjas are disiplned an partis are not so they didn't even get drunk!

Fluttershy was cover is sweat. She had finished her practice for cutting solid steel with a sword and was tired.  
"Twilight I'm done can I take break now?

but Tilight said "NO NINJAS TRAIN FOREVAR"

"D:"

"Don't complaion miss now go practic killing alicorn with death kill!"

And so she did.

Fluttershy was all sad now because she was so tired and stuff. She traned until 3 in the mornin and the fell asleep because twilight was not let her take breaks. She did not want to be ninja anymoar because it was hard. Ninja life should be fun! and she did not kno wy it wasnot. Shw stated humming her lullabi to gherself and she almost creid. She was lieing in her room and being das when twilight came.

"Why are you so sad"

"because you don't let me not stop.

"but uoi are ninjas now so u must train really hard to be good nija and fight for equestria! I am old and I know what am doing so trust me k?" Fluttershy was like k and then they went to sleep.

Fluttershy felt all good in the morning. She had a pony-tart for breakfast and went outside where twiloght would be wiating for her. She felt redy and able to do the super training twilight invented. She saw a new person today. Who could it be? Flutershy did not know. It was a big pony with a bif beard and a hat tht looked liek braebuns. He walked around and paced and he looked really strong! Fluttershy hopped she could be that strong.

"My naem is buck Norris."

Fluttershy sqee'd. Buck norris was all famous friom being the bestest ninja evar! He had killed so many ebil ninjas it was liek 1000000000005000000000000 of them! Fluttershy tried to touch his beard but it punched her so she did not.

"I am your guest instroctor today! Today we learn to swing a sword and fly at the same tim!"

Buck picked a sword from his bag of holding. He flewed uinto the sky and did a backflup and killed a evil ninja in the sky. He kept flying around and it was soooooo amazing! FLuttershy was so impressed and she wanted to do it to! But she tried and she could not doit! then she was scarded. What if she could not do it ever? Would she be a bad ninja forever! Wouild twilight not like her anymore? Would evil ninjas rule FOREVER? Would she be eaten by Twilight? She did not know! She was feel like fail. She was feel like the worst student evar!

My paragraph was interrupted whn Buck said "STOP MOPING OR YOU WILL YOU WILL NOT BE GOOD AND NINJAS EAT YOU!"

And then fluttershy got motivated and she did it! She was soooooo happy nou! She looked for Buck to say thank you ^.^ but she did not sees him.

"Whare did you go Buck?"

Nopony answered.

"Hello? Buck?"

But still nopony answered. She was alone in te light.

She ran into the house and relized that she hadnot seen twilight all dya! Something very strage was going on but she did not know what. She looked for twii but she was nowhere she looked. She runned into ponyville to se if she was their but she was not. She tried to run relly fast to check everfre but then she said "I need to move fast and hoofs are too slow." So he flew as fast as she could to everfree! She did a sonic flutterboom that eplexplded in butterflys and went into everfree. She went and asked zecora "Did you see twiliht here?" But zercra said no so fluttersh kept looking. She looked everywhere she can think in the city and the forest and the house and she could not find twiliht anywhere! She had almost given up all the hope when she heard a messege in

her brain. It was twilight calling for help because she was foalnapped and fluttershy got really mad because faolnapping is really really bad and fluttershy did not edorse or practice it! She traked the magik messege and went in the direction as fast as could!

Fluttershy landed in the place where twi saiid to go and went to find a purple pony. She went in to the secret base of an unkoed evil and it was veryy dark. Fluttershy tried to seee but she could not "I will need a light now!" said fluttershy smartly. So she went over and foun 2 sticks and she rubbeded them together to make a fire and made a torch. as it got bright fluttershy could see! What she saw was really bad. The base had ninja securty robots that were activate and deadly to kill! There was only 600 robot bu t they were very danger. Fluttershy sniled and took out a sword and said "I am not afraid of robots. If robots could feel fear then you would be die of fear now!"

NinjA securty robots got all mad and atacked but fluttershy just stood there because she was baddass. Then she did 2 blackflips and began to swing her sword at the ninja robot security gaurds. They shoot lazer beams and had firethrowers but they culdn't hit fluttershy! She galoped and cut the steel ninjas with her sword! She cut them in every direction that ever exist! One came up behin her with a firethrower but she jump back and did a super-back-flip and cut open it's head and it was so cool all the robots said "Wow!" but then they kep fighting. Spoon fluttershy had killed all of the robots! and she said "I guess those robots couldn't... steel their nerves." and then somewhere, some how, in the distance, a pony could hear "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

By then lights turn on so she didnt need a torch anymore. It was a metal cave that looked like old. She walked trotted so fast and then she reached the end of the tunel. there she saw twilight strapd to a wall and she was like "DO NOT WANT" but then she saw Buck Norris!

"So you found me little pony... welcome to DIE!"

"No, it is wou who will be welcome to die! DIIIIIIE!"

And Fluttershy chrged at Buck but buck was to fast and he jum[ped over her with his ninja skill! Twilight said "Don't fight him he too strong!" but fluttershy said "BYEEETCH STFU I GONNA KILL THIS FOO WITH MAH BIG OL' KNAF!" and so she took her big knif sword and so did buck and they had an amazingsword fight! "What you want with twilight?" asked fluttershy mid-death attack. "I WANT ALL THE MAGICKS!" said buck and then the kept amazing sword fighting. This continue for long time. Eventually they were both tired and they took a break. Then when they were ready the fight again.

They both got som hp back in the break but they bot was hurt. THey thought the fight would last forever and ever! but then fluttershy remembered the morning and said "I KNOW WHTA TO DO!" and she flew above buck! then she spun around and did ta thing! that was all cool stuf! She stabbed buck in the pony face and he died of stab!

Fluttershy went to untie tilight.

She said "are you alright?" and twiligjt said yes and they were happy.

"you are my bestest friend and I hope you never die in faec like buck thar." excliamed yellow-pink pony.

"me too Fluttershy. Now lets go home."


End file.
